<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wendigo on a field trip by Dawnlightsilhouette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253274">Wendigo on a field trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette'>Dawnlightsilhouette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wendigobastian [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Forests, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sebastian misses Ciel, Wendigo Sebastian Michaelis, horror movie setting, implied violence/ killing, not much actual horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and his friends take a field trip. Their class and them go hiking in the woods. Slowly Ciel and his friends start to suspect that Sebastian might be around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wendigobastian [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a part 2 of my Wendigo series. For anyone who didn't read part one, here the important info: In part one Ciel, Meyrin, Bard and Finny spend some time in Madam Red's house which is near a forest. As they hang out there, tell each other spooky stories and go for a walk in the forest late at night. They discouver that a creature lives in the forest. ciel is immediatly convinced that the creature is quite lovely and starts leaving food out on the porch for it. This way he manages to befriend the creature which immediatly takes a liking to Ciel and acts very protective towards him. They figure out that this creature is a Wendigo and Ciel calls him Sebastian.</p><p>Yes, I use the word Wendigo here, but this version of a wendigo as Sebastian here is more of my own interpretation. What I wrote here is based on the Wendigo spirit that is part of native american culture. This work doesn't mean to represent Wendigos or to be offensive. It's not written by a native american person. I just wrote it for fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciel stared out of the window on which the raindrops were running down. Outside everything was wet and dark orange. The trees actually looked pretty, surrounded by fog and with their autumn-colored leaves. Still, Ciel was feeling down. He didn't want to be here and the company of his classmates wasn't the one he longed for. He had hoped to get to visit his aunt and, under the guise of this visit, to see his boyfriend Sebastian again, as he had done on many weekends in the past few weeks, but instead he had to come along on this school trip. It had taken them a full day to drive with the bus to the area they would be exploring in the next few days and it would take them just as long to get back. Ciel wasn't going to make it to his aunt's this weekend and he hadn't made it the last few weekends either because he had too much to study for school. At least it had paid off with good grades, but he missed Sebastian no less. Ciel was lost in thoughts as he was twisting his necklace that Sebastian had given him in his hand. It was a wooden pendant in the shape of a stag's head with large antlers that hung on a leather cord.</p><p>Suddenly he was torn from his thoughts when the waitress put a cup of tea in front of him. He thanked her and poured some milk into the cup. "...is getting colder soon, so you should hurry if you absolutely have to.", Ciel heard someone say behind him. He stirred his tea with the spoon and cast an inconspicuous look over his shoulder. He saw his teacher talking to the park ranger. The ranger seemed to be in a bad mood about something and repeated his words a few more times before leaving the café. The teacher looked after him, shaking her head, then walked away in the other direction. Meyrin, who had been standing nearby, came to the table where Finny, Bard and Ciel were sitting and had kept a seat free for her. "What was that about?", Bard asked. Meyrin adjusted her glasses and frowned. “I think the Ranger is worried about the weather. He doesn't want us to go hiking tomorrow.”, she explained while the waitress came back to take Meyrin's order. </p><p>She had heard what Meyrin had said and made a thoughtful face. "Maybe he's just in a bad mood because he suddenly has such stress.", she said. When she noticed that the four were looking at her questioningly, she leaned against the bench on which Finny and Bard were sitting, ready to talk. “It's such a quiet piece of land here, normally we don't have much unusual happenings. The most exciting thing is when tourists like you come here to wander nature around a bit, to have a look at the edge of the mountains and the forests. Really, not much happens, usually the Ranger is almost bored, he's kinda rusty and now that's suddenly a problem. You know, last night, you were still on the bus, something happened. First it was the burger shop up the street. The alarm went off, the Sheriff and the Ranger came, but there was nothing and nobody there. They thought it was a false alarm when they noticed that the storage rooms where the meat was in were simply empty. Nobody knows if there was a really smart and very hungry animal in there or if someone managed to steal everything. But they couldn't stay long with that because they were called again. You see the old farmer on the outskirts, he has the problem that sometimes a few criminals steal some of his cows. When he heard the cattle moo, he thought it was them again, so he calls for the Sheriff and Ranger and when the three of them have a look at the meadow next to the forest, everything is quiet. And now it gets disgusting: They only find bloody bones. Three of the best cattle in the pasture just eaten up. At least it was quick, the poor didn't have to suffer long, but it's creepy. There are no traces of a bear and actually there shouldn't be any bears in the area anyway. Now, of course, people are concerned and the Ranger is tense. Oh, sorry, now I've started gossiping. Well, do you want a drink?”, the waitress told them and turned the last question to Meyrin, but she just shook her head. </p><p>"That's really scary.", Finny mumbled and scooted closer to Bard. "Maybe someone just allowed themself a prank and all of this is not really what it seems.”, Bard replied. Despite pretending not to be impressed by it, he seemed quite nervous. “Or there are bears after all. Who knows, maybe we'll see some tomorrow.", Meyrin muttered. Her fascination for scary stories was clearly subdued when it was a story that happened in close proximity. "No, I do not think so. They make sure in the area that they keep the population of the animals in check. Especially because there are hiking areas here. And the farmers further out want to make sure that everything that is large and carnivorous gets killed. I don't think there really are bears here, although of course one could have come to the area that wasn't previously resident.”, Bard thought aloud. While the three talked a little more about it and after a while steered the subject to the next few days, Ciel was silent and looked at the wooden pendant on his necklace. </p><p> </p><p>Late at night two men crept through the forest. They clutched their rifles and flashlights firmly in their hands. “Why do we have to do this today? We could try our luck again next week when everything has calmed down.", one of the two growled nervously. The other nudged him in the side. “Shut up, Roger. Just because we heard some strange noises yesterday doesn't mean we need the money any less.”, he hissed. Roger rubbed his arm where the other man had hit him and stared sullenly at him through the darkness. “First of all, it wasn't just creepy noises. You heard everyone's talking about a bear or something that arrived at the farm before we did. Secondly, this stupid old farmer is going to be even more careful after yesterday night's bear incident. He'll shoot us when he notices us. And don't pretend that the money makes it matter to us whether we steal the few cows or not.”, he replied.</p><p>His partner said nothing, but pointed his flashlight on the path ahead of them. The edge of the forest was in sight and in the distance they could see the farm and the pastures around it. “Well, here we are. No need to piss your pants.", he muttered and laughed. Roger slowed his pace and looked around them. He pointed the flashlight in all directions, but the forest seemed completely empty except for the two of them. Not even the wind could be heard. When Roger looked back at his buddy, he noticed that he had already walked on. Roger quickly ran after him so as not to be alone. “Wait, Bill. What if that thing that killed the cows comes back tonight?”, he hissed, pulling his jacket tighter around him. Somehow it felt colder than a few minutes ago. Bill turned to him and nudged him in the arm again. “Now stop it, will you. When the bear comes back, we'll shoot it. If it comes back. Why should it?”, Bill growled. He wanted to go on, but Roger held his arm tightly. “Maybe because the thing was so hungry, it gnawed the cows to the bone. And because there are a lot more cows.”, he suggested. </p><p>Now Bill was a bit insecure. It was true that this source of food was not exhausted, and the predator probably knew it. It was quite possible that it had only eaten three cows the previous night because the three people had interrupted it. Bill shivered and rubbed the back of his neck. For some reason the hairs stood up there. “No, we don't have to worry about that.”, he said finally and was surprised at how thin his voice sounded, “After all, the farmer has taken precautions. Do you see? No cows in the pasture. They're all safe in the barn where a bear or something can't get hold of them. For this you need the ability to crack the security system of the stable. And only humans have that. Like us.” Roger frowned and raised the flashlight. In the light he examined Bill's face more closely. “But that's only worse. I'm not worried that anything could happen to the cows, but that we might be on the menu instead. If the cattle can't get to the cows and we are the next pieces of walking meat in the area, then it could just as well attack us.”, he explained. Bill didn't answer. He watched Roger's breath form clouds in the air. It had actually suddenly got colder. </p><p>Roger and Bill looked around nervously, carefully illuminating their surroundings. “Now that I think about it, we can also steal a few cows at some other time. Let him keep them for today.", Bill finally mumbled. Roger nodded and the two went back the way they had come. The tall trees loomed threateningly around them. They clung to each other as they hurried down the path, looking around them again and again as if they expected someone to follow them. Both had goosebumps and were now shivering from the cold. After a while of silence, they wrinkled their noses. “What kind of smell is that? Was that you?”, Roger asked. Bill nudged him in the side once again. "Don't be absurd. That's a rotting tree or something.”, he answered. The next moment they both fell silent and spun around, staring into the darkness. “Was that a branch cracking? There was a noise just now, wasn't there.", Roger muttered. Bill raised his rifle and aimed it into the bushes. His hands were shaking and when he heard another faint crack, he pulled the trigger in shock. The shot rang out in the quiet forest air and they both winced in shock. They remained silent for a moment and waited to see if they could hear anything else, but they didn't. “I don't think you hit anything, but I'll check. I'll be right back.”, Roger muttered and bravely raised his rifle. He took it in the direction Bill had shot and disappeared from Bill's sight. Bill tried to reload which was really difficult with shaking hands. He was so nervous that he was even startled by the sudden growl of his stomach. </p><p>Quietly and trembling all over, he waited. He shone his flashlight in all directions, but he couldn't see Roger or any animal. After only a few minutes he heard a startled scream and a shot. Bill yanked his rifle up and pissed himself in panic, but the silence fell again. The minutes passed and Bill was so frightened that he couldn't move at all. "Bill!", he heard Roger's voice call out after a while. "Is there anything there?", he called back. "Bill!", Roger called again. Bill sighed and headed in the same direction Roger had disappeared into. He was looking in all directions the whole time as he crept through the forest. In all directions except upwards. When he heard one more faint crack above him, he stopped. He lifted the flashlight and shone it into the tangle of branches that he and Roger hadn't paid any attention to until now. "Bill!", he heard Roger's voice calling for him. But it wasn't Roger who called him. Roger's body hung lifeless over a branch. It was the monster that crouched above him in the branches and had a gunshot wound in its shoulder that called Bill with Roger's voice and whose eyes reflected the glow of Bill's flashlight.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, when Ciel and his classmates gathered around their teacher in front of the hostel, they saw the sheriff's car drive quickly past them towards the outskirts of the town. The students were tired and fiddled with their backpacks and hiking boots. It was a cool morning and there was still fog in the air. Ciel wrapped his arms around himself and pressed his nose into the scarf that he had wrapped around his neck. “It will be really cool. We will hike through the forest to this hut where we will spend the night. And then the next day we hike back from there along a different path. We will see a lot of nature on the way.”, Bard was currently telling Meyrin and Finny.</p><p>The three stood next to Ciel and observed a map. Ciel hardly listened. He just missed the warmth of his bed. As the teacher went through her list of students to make sure everyone was there, he held up a hand when she called out his name. Then he took the thermos of coffee that he had packed in precaution out of his backpack. "Yeah, it will probably be quite a sight.", he mumbled, took a sip and passed it on to his friends. “What's the matter, Ciel? You sound so sad.", Meyrin said worried when she took the thermos from him. “Oh, it's just that I wish I could see Sebastian again. He would like it here.”, he muttered. "Well, we would have had to drive a few kilometers in the opposite direction to get into his forest.", Bard laughed. "You can take pictures and show them to him.", Finny suggested cheerfully. Ciel forced a small smile onto his face to show that he was grateful for the more or less encouraging words. He could understand that the other three didn't miss Sebastian in the least as much as he did. They found Sebastian rather terrifying, which Ciel could understand. After all, Sebastian was a wendigo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The students hiked through the forest after their teacher. The sight of the big trees, colored by the autumn, was really impressive. As far as the eye could see there were rocks and trees, ferns and moss. The cool forest air smelled of bark and grass. It was still foggy, but the sun showed up between the thin clouds, sending its rays through the mist. Ciel took as many pictures as possible. He was breathing a little heavily and walking slowly, he and his friends were quite far back in the long row of students who had somehow divided themselves into small groups over time. Ciel wasn't used to much physical exercise, he had never been athletic. So he focused more on breathing evenly rather than participating in his friends' conversation.</p><p>"This morning at breakfast I heard someone say that two bodies were found in the forest.", Bard said, while the four of them stepped over a muddy puddle, one after the other. "Are more of the poor cows dead?", Finny wanted to know and accidentally stepped into the middle of the puddle. “No, this time it was people. The cattle thieves probably.”, Bard replied. “And they really died? Maybe the farmer shot them dead so they wouldn't steal anymore.”, Meyrin mumbled excitedly. She focused and hopped over the puddle, but stumbled on the ground when she landed. Bard and Finny could catch her and while they helped her back on her feet, Ciel circled the puddle. “It would be understandable, but the farmer would be better off just reporting them. And if he shot them, he would at least have to get the bodies away from his property.”, he mused aloud. Bard shook his head. “I didn't make myself clear. Their bones have been found. They weren't shot, they were eaten. I very much doubt that it was the farmer.”, he explained. </p><p>The other three stared at him in surprise before they all continued on their way. "Just like the cows?", Meyrin wanted to know. Bard nodded. “At least that's how I understood it. Which is strange because they were armed. I don't know what kind of bear can't be stopped by enough bullets. Maybe they just didn't hit it.”, he added. For a few minutes there was silence. "First the burger shop, then the cows, finally the thieves.... Which bear is so hungry and so fast to manage all that?", Ciel muttered lost in thought and let his gaze wander over the earthy ground up to the tree tops above them. “But it has to be a bear, right? What else could it be?", Meyrin asked, speaking out Finny's and Bard's thoughts. Ciel looked up in surprise and blushed. "Sorry, I... I just think too much about Sebastian.", he mumbled, embarrassed. </p><p>The other three looked worried and slowed their pace. They exchanged looks, cleared their throats, and scratched their heads nervously. “There is no wendigo here. They are too rare. Sebastian might be the only one.”, Bard said, sounding a bit unsure. “And we're too far south, aren't we? It's too warm. Undertaker said they inhabit cold areas.”, Finny added. Ciel was silent. He didn't want to discuss the matter further, so as not to worry his friends, but they looked at him questioningly. Ciel sighed. "Would you give me the map?", he asked Meyrin. She took it out of Bard's backpack and handed it to him. The three gathered around Ciel, who was unfolding the map. "Well, we came from... Hold this corner, Finny. Thank you. We came from here.”, he began and pointed to the place on the map where the four lived and where the school was. "Sebastian's forest is here and the forest we are in now is here.", he continued, pointing to the locations on the map. They were quite far apart and the town they came from was about in the middle of the two forests. "The bus needed about a day to take us here and most of the time we drove on this street.", Ciel explained, pointing to the line that represented the street. It wound its way across the map in a winding manner. “But if you take the path through this uninhabited area and over these fields instead of the road and have the speed and stamina of a wendigo, then you are there even faster than we were. And the incidents with the burgers and the cows happened just before we got there.”, Ciel finished. His friends stared at the map, pondering about what he had said. "Does Sebastian know we're here?", Bard finally asked. Ciel nodded. “I told him in a letter. And he's been frustrated lately because he hasn't seen me in a long time.", he said. </p><p>From then on the mood was a little tense as they wandered on. Actually, none of the four was really convinced that Sebastian had come to the area, on the other hand it was possible. And going a long way just to see Ciel again sounded a lot like something Sebastian would do. The four of them talked about other things as they walked on, but every now and then they looked around to see if he would show up near them. The terrain got a little steeper meanwhile and they had to climb between boulders and along a river. They didn't stop there, so no one noticed the paw prints on the wet river bank. Finally the terrain became level again and finally the hut came into view. Ciel was completely out of breath and dropped onto a bench in front of the hut. This hut was actually a whole wooden house, with two floors and many rooms. It could be rented, which people often did, to have parties there or to go hiking in the area. The students would take quarter there for the night.</p><p>The teacher went around and checked to make sure that all the students were really there, only then did she unlock the hut and let them in. Meyrin, Finny, Bard and Ciel chose rooms on the first floor. Bard and Finny would share one, while Meyrin and Ciel each got a single room. After everyone had moved into their rooms, rested a little and had something to eat, they had to go outside again. This was a school trip after all, so they would more or less have classes now. The teacher handed each small group of students a piece of paper. Different types of plants, trees and many other such things were described on it. Now they were supposed to look for them around the hut and take notes. It was a bit boring, but more bearable than sitting in a classroom and listening to the teacher's monologue.</p><p>While Ciel and his friends were standing around a beech tree and Finny enthusiastically read out what the paper said about it, another group approached them. Maurice Cole, one of the most popular students at the school, stood up in front of Ciel. He often tried to meke Ciel look bad because he saw him as a threat to his reputation as the most beautiful boy in the school. “How do you like it here, Phantomhive? Oh, I'm sorry, of course you don't get much of it with your asthma. If you have to be careful not to suffocate on the simplest of paths, then of course you cannot enjoy nature. Maybe it would be better if you lay down on the ground and let the mushrooms grow over you.”, Maurice said and looked down at him, his chin lifted into the air. Ciel rolled his eyes. “You can't think of anything better? You're insults are getting weak.”, he replied, but Maurice didn't even listen. He had spotted Ciel's necklace and grabbed it. "That thing doesn't suit you.", he claimed, holding it out of Ciel's reach. "Give that back!", Ciel yelled. He couldn't hide the panic in his voice, after all it was a gift from Sebastian. He didn't want to lose the necklace at any cost. When Maurice saw Ciel's shock, he started to laugh. "What? Do you want it back? Then come here and get it!”, he shouted and ran away. Ciel ran after him, but his friends couldn't follow him. They were stopped by Maurice's friends.</p><p>Maurice ran through the woods as fast as he could. Soon he was out of the sight of the other students and the teacher. And soon also out of the sight of Ciel. Ciel slowed down and soon he had to take a break. He propped himself up on his knees and gasped for air. Maurice had disappeared between the trees and Ciel could not catch up with him. If he was unlucky Maurice threw the necklace away and Ciel would never find it again. Ciel suppressed the tears and walked very slowly back to the others. Meanwhile Maurice kept running. He hadn't noticed that Ciel had given up the chase. In his head there was only the feeling of triumph over Ciel, whose feelings he had so obviously hurt. For Ciel Phantomhive that was extremely rare. He could control himself too well. Lost in thought, he did not notice how he got into rocky terrain. Before he could stop, Maurice stumbled and fell down a small slope. His swing wasn't slowed down naturally, but by someone or something suddenly pushing Maurice onto the ground.</p><p>Maurice wanted to scream when he felt a large hand with long fingers on his back, pressing him down, but before he could do that there was a second hand in front of his mouth. "If you scream, I'll tear your vocal cords out to make you stop.", a deep voice growled near Maurice's ear. The hand over his mouth moved away from there and to Maurice's hand, which was still holding the necklace. Maurice froze when he got a better look at it. Since he was lying on his stomach and whoever was holding him down was crouching over him, he could not see him, but the hand came into his field of vision and Maurice almost screamed after all. Long, bony fingers with sharp claws closed around the wooden pendant. The skin of the hand was completely black and looked strange. Maurice was breathing faster as his body released adrenaline to run away and the smell of rotting wood filled his nose. "Is that yours?", the voice asked as the black fingers twisted the chain back and forth. Maurice gulped and nodded hesitantly. "Oh, is that so? How strange. I think I remember that I didn't give it to you after I made it.”, the voice growled. Maurice whimpered and screwed up his eyes, but nothing happened to him. The hand put the necklace back into his palm and the being let go of him. “Give it back to Ciel. Give it back to him and tell him I'll come to him. I'll be with him at the first opportunity. If he wants, he can call me at any time. Tell him that.“, the creature ordered and jumped into the branches above them. With a quiet rustling of the leaves it was gone.</p><p>Maurice got to his feet and stumbled away. As fast as he could he ran away, back on the way he had come. Only when he discovered Ciel with his friends did he slow down. "Here, take it back.", Maurice hissed in panic and put the necklace into Ciel's hand. Ciel looked puzzled, but Maurice didn't give him time to ask questions. “It said it would come to you. You just have to wait and if you want to you can call it. It wanted me to tell you that.", Maurice stuttered quickly, then ran away from Ciel in fear. From then on he never annoyed Ciel again, but avoided him. Ciel looked at his necklace in surprise and put it back on. Bard, Finny, and Meyrin exchanged nervous looks behind him. "So he's here after all.", Meyrin muttered. Ciel turned to his friends beaming with joy. "Yes, he's here.", he said happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner and after changing into their pajamas, Ciel, Bard, Finny, and Meyrin gathered in Bard's and Finny's room. It was already late at night so they had turned off the lights and took out their flashlights instead. They talked quietly and told each other stories. Ciel was in a much better mood since he had gotten his necklace back from Maurice. He giggled and chatted just like the other three. While the they sat together, they suddenly heard a faint scratching outside. At first they thought it might be a branch in the wind, but it got a bit louder and then they noticed that it was coming up on the house wall. They aimed their flashlights at the window in time to see it slide open. The windows were a bit small, which was why Sebastian had to push his way through it bit by bit.</p><p>The first thing they saw of him were his legs. Sebastian grabbed the upper edge of the window and stretched his long panther legs through the window. His paws stretched, the claws extended, and he hit the ground noiselessly. The black fur on his feline legs seemed to have grown a little longer since they first saw him. They especially noticed the long hair on the tip of his tail. His tail still looked like that of a black lion, but now the tail tassel was longer. His tail twitched excitedly as Sebastian pushed the rest of his long body through the window. He was wearing nothing more than the same shorts as he had been all along, so his legs and upper body were completely bare. When Sebastian pushed his torso through the window, they noticed even more slight changes in his appearance. His skin was still marbled in black and white, but the white patches on his torso were a little smaller. His hands and forearms were still black and his face was still white and framed by his black hair. The hair seemed to have grown longer too, the ends of his hair brushing his shoulders, but the clearest change was in his horns. They used to look like Maleficent's, but now they were longer and three ends had split off on each side, making him look more like a young stag. Sebastian bent his legs so as not to touch the blanket with his head and smiled when he saw Ciel. Or maybe he bared his teeth, both looked equally terrifying with his fangs. </p><p>Ciel got up, dropped his flashlight and ran towards Sebastian, who caught him with open arms. Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and slipped his head under Sebastian's chin. He enjoyed the hug, even though Sebastian's collarbone poked him in the cheek. Despite his strong muscles, Sebastian was very lean and skinny, one could see the shape of many of his bones through his skin. "Sebastian, I missed you so much.", Ciel muttered. Sebastian purred and gently stroked Ciel's hair. "I missed you too, my darling. So invinitely much.”, he replied. Meanwhile, Ciel's friends shifted nervously in their seats. Even though they knew Sebastian and knew that he wouldn't harm them, it was an unsettling feeling when a two-meter tall, carnivorous forest spirit climbed through the window in the middle of the night. "Hi, Sebastian. How are you?", Finny mumbled when Sebastian's gaze fell on the three. His red eyes with the slit-shaped pupils glowed in the darkness. He smiled, luckily this time without showing his teeth, and nodded in greeting to the three of them. “Now that I'm finally reunited with Ciel, I'm very well. The recent time has been unbearable.“, Sebastian said. Ciel giggled, kissed him on the cheek and took him by the hand. Then he led Sebastian to the other three where he picked up his flashlight. “Good night, guys. Come on, Sebastian. You need a bath and then we go to my room.", he announced. His friends nodded and Sebastian followed Ciel with a happy smile. </p><p>It was late enough that no one noticed Ciel and Sebastian sneaking down the hall into the bathroom. Everyone else was either in their beds or was talking quietly, like Ciel's friends, but no one was out of their rooms where they could have noticed Ciel's quiet or Sebastian's noiseless footsteps. Ciel locked the bathroom door behind them and turned on the light. Here on the first floor the bathroom had not only a shower but also a bathtub and Ciel pulled Sebastian towards it. "Come on. You smell like a rotting piece of wood again.", he said softly and pushed the Wendigo towards the tub. Sebastian looked at him in amusement. "Forgive me. It's difficult to shake off the smell.”, he muttered and willingly stepped into the bathtub. From there he watched curiously as Ciel got shampoo and soap and turned on the water. Sebastian had let Ciel bathe him once or twice so far, but it still made him a little nervous. He wasn't afraid of water, at least that's what he said, but he was still a little uncomfortable. Nevertheless, Sebastian took off his shorts and slowly sank into the tub, while Ciel took off his pajamas and, now in his underwear, sat down on the edge of the bathtub. </p><p>Sebastian made soft growling and squeaking noises while Ciel scrubbed him clean. There was dirt and bits of moss hanging in his hair and fur, which Ciel carefully combed out. At first, Ciel refrained from putting the plug in the drain, so that all the dirt was washed away. He only did that after he had soaped and rinsed Sebastian. While the tub filled up with a warm bath, Ciel took off his underwear and let himself slide into the tub between Sebastian's legs. Sebastian immediately wrapped his arms around him and began to purr. Ciel snuggled up against him, wrapped one arm around Sebastian's neck and ran the other hand through his hair. Now that all the dirt was washed away, it shone deep black and looked even more beautiful. Sebastian closed his eyes relaxed while Ciel's hand wandered along his head. He sighed and leaned heavily into the touch. "That feels good. I've had a headache for weeks.", he muttered, while Ciel began to massage Sebastian's scalp. Ciel frowned. "How come? I thought you almost never feel pain?”, he wanted to know. The last time Sebastian had admitted that something hurt was shortly after Ann had shot him. Sebastian made an annoyed face and pointed to his antlers. “It's because of these stupid things. Every autumn they grow until I have twelve or fourteen ends, and in winter I can strut around like a stag. And in the spring they fall off again, so that I have horns as short as the ones you first saw me with. Why can't they just stay the same the entire time?!”, he grumbled and leaned his forehead against Ciel's. "At least I can impress you with my big antlers in winter.", he added and smiled when the Ciel giggled. </p><p>Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's cheeks and pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips. “I'm sure they will look great. But you already look fantastic now.", he clarified. Sebastian's face turned a little silvery. He leaned forward, wrapped his arms tightly around Ciel's waist, and kissed him. A faint purring could be heard as he slowly pushed Ciel backwards in the tub until Ciel was halfway lying in it and Sebastian was on top of him. He gently pushed his tongue into Ciel's mouth as he kissed him and propped himself up with one hand on the bathtub floor to make sure he didn't crush Ciel under himself. Sebastian was always very careful to be gentle with Ciel. After all, Ciel was small and weak, just a tiny human, Sebastian was not only much bigger than him, he could also easily break him apart. While he explored Ciel's mouth with his long, purple tongue and played around Ciel's own tongue, Sebastian let his hand wander from Ciel's waist down his body to his leg and wrapped it around his own waist. Ciel had promised him his virginity some time ago and now seemed like a good time to take it. Sebastian opened his eyes to study Ciel's expression and see if he was wrong, but Ciel looked so relaxed and his cheeks were flushed. So Sebastian let his hand slip between Ciel's legs and gently stroked his cock. </p><p>Ciel winced and opened his eyes wide. He clung tighter to Sebastian but didn't stop kissing him. Sebastian took this as permission to tighten his grip a little and pump his cock up and down. It got harder in his hand and it wasn't long before he came between Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian's tail twitched excitedly. He let go of Ciel's lips to let him get his breath back. He gazed at Ciel, who seemed to float in the bath water and whose lips were red and swollen, with a happy smile. He licked Ciel's neck gently, which made the boy giggle. Gently he licked downwards on it until he reached Ciel's collarbone, where he bit him lightly and began to suck on the now slightly bleeding skin. A low moan escaped Ciel and he buried his hands in Sebastian's hair. Meanwhile, Sebastian rubbed Ciel's seed over his fingers and retracted his claws. Then he slowly inserted a finger in between Ciel's legs. Ciel gasped in surprise, but he didn't hold Sebastian back, on the contrary. Sebastian soon slipped a second finger into him. He turned them back and forth and scissored Ciel until he was satisfied. </p><p>Finally Sebastian positioned himself between Ciel's legs. He hugged Ciel tightly, pressed him to himself and pushed his cock into him. Ciel had to cover his mouth with his hands so that nobody would hear him moan. He held onto Sebastian, who pressed kisses onto his face as he thrusted into him again and again. In no time Sebastian had found the perfect spot to let Ciel see stars. Ciel stifled his moans by pressing his lips to Sebastian's and sort of moaned into his mouth. His fingernails scratched over Sebastian's back, but that didn't leave much of a mark. The water around them sloshed back and forth and partly over the edge of the bathtub under the fast movements of the two. Or rather of Sebastian. Ciel just held onto the wendigo and enjoyed it, letting him do all the work. His eyes watered from the overwhelming feeling of Sebastian's cock inside of him. He felt so full, a feeling that was no accident. Sebastian's cock was big and long and marbled in black and white like his torso. When Ciel came he clung to Sebastian, who growled as he filled Ciel with his cum, as much as he could. The two trembled under the violence of their shared climax and kissed uncoordinated but happily.</p><p>Finally they got out of the tub. Ciel handed Sebastian a towel and wrapped himself in one, then took him by the hand and led him into his room. Sebastian was still very excited that he had finally had his beloved like this for the first time. He barely took the time to dry himself off before crouching down in front of Ciel, who was sitting on the bed. Ciel giggled as Sebastian leaned his forehead against Ciel's stomach and tickled him with his hair. Sebastian's tongue ran over Ciel's navel and up to his chest. "Ciel?", he purred. Ciel giggled so hard he couldn't answer. Sebastian pressed his nose to Ciel's collarbone, where he had previously left a mark, and licked it. "Ciel, Ciel", he muttered, rubbing his cheek against Ciel's chest, just above his faster beating heart. Ciel stroked his hair and kissed him on the head, which made Sebastian purr. His tail lashed back and forth excitedly and he looked up at Ciel. "Ciel, I love you so much.", he purred. Ciel's giggles stopped and he blushed. "I love you too, Sebastian.", he replied and kissed him on the lips. Sebastian pressed against him so hard that he almost knocked him over. He kissed Ciel on the lips, then down his neck to his nipples. Ciel sighed and bit his lower lip when Sebastian started sucking on one of the two. "You don't want to stop, do you?", he mumbled and moaned softly as Sebastian turned to the other and sucked on it too. Sebastian let go of the nipple with a loud smack and bent down to Ciel's revived erection. "Just a sip.", he begged. Before Ciel could say anything, he closed his lips around the tip of his cock.</p><p>Ciel closed his eyes and gasped as Sebastian lowered his head until he had his mouth completely closed around Ciel's cock. He started sucking like he had just done with Ciel's nipples. Ciel bit his lower lip hard to keep himself from moaning. In search of something to hold on to, he involuntarily closed his fingers around Sebastian's antlers. Sebastian hardly reacted to it. He sucked on Ciel's erection while pumping his own shaft with one hand until the two came together once again. Ciel had to press his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't be heard calling Sebastian's name. Sebastian licked up Ciel's cum and swallowed every drop. When he got up, Ciel saw that Sebastian had sprayed his own seed on the polished wooden floorboards. It was a lot and every drop of it was pitchblack. Ciel dropped back in bed and decided to wipe that away tomorrow. Sebastian curled up on the bed and pulled Ciel close to himself. He pressed his body to Ciel's and pulled the covers over them both. Then he pressed his face to Ciel's neck and began to purr louder than before. He had long since learned that his purr relaxed Ciel and he liked to use it to lull Ciel to sleep. Ciel sighed and placed his hand on Sebastian's, which was resting on his chest. “I love you, Sebastian. Good night.”, he muttered. "I love you too. I love you so much.", Sebastian purred, while Ciel fell asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they left in the next morning it was even more foggy than before. It had rained during the night and the ground was damp, so Ciel put on his rubber boots. He didn't particularly like them because they were bright yellow, but they did their job and kept Ciel's feet dry. Today Ciel was in a good mood. He had sent Sebastian out into the forest shortly before breakfast and after many kisses and knew that he was nearby. Ciel had actually managed that no one heard them both that night. So his friends didn't know, but maybe they could guess from the hickeys on Ciel's neck.</p><p>They walked back the same path they'd come on, only more slowly. Ciel could really enjoy the forest around him. The tall trees, surrounded by fallen leaves and mossy ground, looked so beautiful and mysterious that Ciel kept stopping to take a picture. On one of those occasions, when he was about to take a photo, while zooming in, he noticed a dark spot between the branches of some trees. He zoomed in even closer and started smiling when he recognized Sebastian. His claws kept him on the trunk at a height of several meters without any problems. He looked like he was floating in the air with his paws and hands on the tree. It was difficult to spot him between the dark trees, through the fog, especially since he wasn't moving. Ciel was sure that Sebastian let him have a look at him on purpose. Ciel took a picture and waved a little. Sebastian waved back with a smile. </p><p>As they continued to walk through the forest, Ciel was a little distracted. He only listened to his friends' conversation with one ear and looked around to see if he could spot Sebastian again. But unfortunately it stayed that way for the time being and Ciel had to endure his teacher instead, who stopped the students to take a break and look at and classify a group of mushrooms. Ciel dropped his backpack on the floor next to his friends and took a few steps further. He heard a rustling next to the path and wanted to know if it was Sebastian, but instead of the Wendigo, a deer was walking along the earthy forest path just a few meters away from him. It crossed the path before Ciel could take a picture and ran down the other side to the bank of the river that the class had ignored on their way yesterday.</p><p>Ciel glanced over his shoulder, but nobody took notice of him. His classmates were all sitting on the floor talking and eating breads, they didn't look like they were about to leave any time soon. So Ciel followed the deer hoping for a photo. He walked between some tall ferns and dewy grass, down the flat slope and then he was standing on the river bank. The river flowed quietly and rushing past Ciel. It was so clear and low that he could easily see the river bed through the water. The deer waded into the cold water without flinching. It stopped in the middle of the river and propped up its ears. Ciel was just taking a picture and wondered if the click of his camera had disturbed the animal, but then the deer suddenly walked to the left through the river and only stopped a few meters further. </p><p>Some big trees let their branches hang over the river here and Sebastian stepped out of this hiding place. He was standing in the water up to his thighs, his fur was wet. Slowly he reached out a hand and pet the calm deer. Sebastian gently stroked its head and back, then the two turned away from each other. The deer walked to the other bank and disappeared into the forest. Sebastian meanwhile turned to Ciel and looked at him with a light smile. He walked through the water and after a few steps he grabbed a thick branch, pulled himself up on it and climbed along it skillfully like a squirrel. Ciel walked to the tree and stopped under the branch that Sebastian climbed along until he was on a level with Ciel. There he turned around, his head down and clung to the branch. Ciel couldn't help but smile. Right in front of him Sebastian was hanging from a tree upside down, looking like Spiderman and observing Ciel’s expression concerned. . </p><p>“You're not out of breath, are you? Your Asma isn't bothering you?”, he asked. Ciel took a step closer and closed his fingers around Sebastian's antlers. “It's called asthma and today I have no problem with it. We're walking much slower.", Ciel explained and kissed him on the nose. Sebastian's tail wiggled excitedly back and forth and scattered water droplets. "If you run out of breath, I'll just carry you.", he said. Ciel smiled and scratched the back of Sebastian's head. "I don't think the others could calmly watch that.", he said, which made Sebastian bare his teeth. "If someone bothers us for it, I'll eat them up.", he suggested and Ciel giggled. "You can't eat every problem.", he said. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Or lowered it from this perspective. "Is that a challenge?", he wanted to know. Ciel shook his head, giggling. "Listen, I'm going to sneak out of the hostel to the edge of the forest tonight. Then we can meet.", he explained and kissed Sebastian on the lips. "I'll fetch you.", Sebastian replied, kissed back and then disappeared into the trees. </p><p> </p><p>Charlie stepped nervously from one foot to the other, holding his rifle tightly while his brother lit a cigarette. “We'll finish that beast off. That freaking bear is going to pay.", he growled. “Now don't pretend that you cared so much about Bill and Roger. The two were idiots.", his brother hissed and blew out his match. "Nevertheless. I'd rather have killed them myself than that bear eating the two.", Charlie replied. Carl rolled his eyes, took his own rifle and they moved on. For an hour they had been circling the village, walking through the forest, looking for the bear that had their colleagues on its conscience. "We'll make bear ragout out of it and sell the fur and then everything will be fine, understand? Now be quiet.", Carl explained. Charlie raised his rifle. "Did you hear that?", he asked. "There was nothing.", Carl replied coldly.</p><p>The two walked on until they finally both heard something. They raised their rifles and flashlights and heard someone gasping for air. They saw the shape of someone hiding hastily behind a tree and sprinted after it. "That doesn't look like a bear.", Carl stated as the two of them faced a teenager who was backing up against the tree trunk. "But pretty.", Charlie replied with a dirty grin. The boy was beautiful like a porcelain doll with large eyes of different colors, yellow rubber boots and an open, dark blue jacket that showed how slim he was and that he was wearing a necklace with a wooden pendant. Startled he looked back and forth between the two. "Hey, kid. Did you see a bear here?”,  Carl asked. "Are you up for a date?", Charlie asked. "He already has a date.", they suddenly heard a strange, deep voice above them. The teen looked up and smiled cheerfully as Charlie and Carl pointed the flashlights up. </p><p>A huge, humanoid creature leaned over the three, revealing huge, sharp teeth with its wide grin. The creature was about fifteen meters tall, even bigger if one counted the antlers in. It had a ghostly pale face, black fur grew on the rest of the skinny body and its eyes glowed red. The legs were those of a cat and a matching tail whipped back and forth. The creature held out a huge hand with bony fingers and long claws. Carl and Charlie screamed in fear and shot at it, but that had no effect. The creature didn't even notice them. It only paid attention to the boy, who immediately climbed into its palm and let himself be lifted up. While Charlie and Carl ran away in panic, the creature straightened up and walked away with the boy in the direction of the deeper forest. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian held Ciel safe and secure in his hand forming a hollow space against his chest, against which Ciel leaned. With his long legs, Sebastian covered a long way within just a few steps. Soon the two of them had reached the place that he had in mind. Sebastian sat down on the forest ground and leaned back. There was a deep space in the forest floor large enough for Sebastian to lie comfortably in it. He moved his hand aside and looked at Ciel, who was now lying stomach down on Sebastian's chest. The full moon overhead illuminated both of them wonderfully.</p><p>Ciel giggled and stroked Sebastian's fur. “You scared the two of them to death. What a gentleman you are to protect me from some nasty guys.", he giggled. He rested his chin on his clasped hands and gazed at Sebastian's large face. Very, very carefully Sebastian stroked Ciel's head and back with his index finger. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't do so much?", he asked. Ciel got up and walked over Sebastian's chest. He stood up on his tiptoes on his collarbone and kissed Sebastian on the cheek. He leaned against Sebastian's cheek and stroked his big nose with a hand. “You really are a gentleman. Such a well raised wendigo.", he muttered.</p><p>When Sebastian remained silent, Ciel looked up. "Is something wrong?", he asked, concerned about Sebastian's suddenly more serious face. "It's fine. It's just that I can't remember being raised by anyone. As far back as I can remember, I always existed the same way. Until we met I was alone.", Sebastian explained and smiled. He wrapped his hand around Ciel and ran his fingertip over his hair. "Thanks to you, I feel like I'm so much more.", he added. But Ciel couldn't yet let go of what he had said before. “What's the first thing you can remember? Your oldest memory?”, he wanted to know. Sebastian frowned and thought about it. “It was winter. I walked through the forest in a blizzard and was hungry.”, he said finally.</p><p>Ciel was silent while he thought about that. "If I had been human, I would have known that.", Sebastian added quickly. Ciel nodded and held Sebastian's index finger in both hands. Since Undertaker had told Ciel and his friends about wendigos, Sebastian had been a little nervous about the subject. He feared that Ciel believed that Sebastian had once been human and that cannibalism had changed his form of existence, which could arouse revulsion in Ciel. But Ciel knew that Sebastian wasn't lying to him. And he would have loved him anyway. “Maybe that's what made you exist. A spirit of winter and hunger. Maybe that's why it's your first memory.", Ciel considered aloud. Sebastian nodded thoughtfully. It was possible.</p><p>"But let's leave that. Let's take a look at the landscape.", Ciel ended the topic and Sebastian nodded in relief. He lifted Ciel onto his shoulder as he stood up. Ciel sat there and held onto Sebastian's hair. The two talked while Sebastian walked around and they looked at the nighty forest together. Around midnight, Sebastian took Ciel to his hostel, where he shrunk himself and cuddled Ciel for the rest of the night while he slept. The next morning they said goodbye and Ciel and his class drove home in the bus while Sebastian walked back to his forest. The further the Wendigo moved away from the village, the more the fog and cold gave way to a warm, sunny day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>